The present invention relates to a vehicle door control system with a touch panel display.
Vehicles comprise opening/closing members such as a plurality of doors, a trunk lid and a window glass in each of the doors. In the doors, in order to enhance vehicle accesibility of passengers, it is suggested to provide a vehicle control system for a vehicle door in which an electric door opening device with a power source such as a motor is driven to open and close a selected door electrically.
For example, in a vehicle door control system in JP2016-16813A, a vehicle door image on a touch panel display is selected by touching, and a touched finger slides to open and close a door. An electric door opening device is actuated to open or close the door, so that the door selected by the touch panel display is opened or closed.
In the vehicle door control system in JP2016-16813A, a user who operates the touch panel display is a driver at a driver's seat, and the operated door is a rear door. The operated door is behind the user, and if the touch panel display is operated to open the door without making sure backward, the rear door will be opened unexpectedly, so that a passenger at a rear seat is likely to get uncomfortable.